


Kiseki

by jacthellama



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dreams, F/M, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacthellama/pseuds/jacthellama
Summary: Do you ever wonder if your future is predestined? If your every choice is not a choice, but something the Fates has decreed it so - if every decision you make is actually what the Greater Powers has deemed for you to make.What does this bode of love? Of happiness? Of suffering, and pain?A story were countries had fought over the privilege to discern what the future holds, and where wars had been wrought for less. Where love is an afterthought, never of importance.Victor / Yuuri.----A rewrite of an earlier posting - formerly Music Box.





	1. Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This has been around in my brain for.. months now. I started this two months before, and wrote in spurts and bursts until I got frustrated and just sat down to finish. Some elements are inspired by CLAMP, some by Ghost Hunt - I hope you get to pinpoint which points were inspired by the two shows! 
> 
> I suck at writing summaries, by the way. 
> 
> Setting as indicated in the tags is modern; however as like CLAMP, magic and supernatural elements are still abound, so please don't be surprised if you see some sentences there that indicates modern equipment.
> 
> \---
> 
> I also had to rewrite 50% of the chapter - seriously, Victor and Yuuri are so stubborn I had to wrestle control back. I posted it at first because I got so tired of trying not to make them meet (hence the first chapter ending where they met each other) that I just let go, but then - after awhile, I thought, heck. They can't meet yet! I hope this one is better. :)

_Have you been half asleep?_  
_And have you heard voices?_  
_I've heard them calling my name_  
_Is this the sweet sound_  
_That called the young sailors?_  
_The voice might be one in the same_

_Muppets - Rainbow Connection_

 

* * *

 

  _Sometimes, he wonders if he was too resigned to his fate._

  _A finger traced the ornate whorls of the carved wood, the_[ _tinkling music a delicate tumble in the air_](https://youtu.be/aosQ7v5sqp4?list=PLDyfauvxksgYb67-3-vOrB7wjEPX45TW6) _. A music box, a remnant of his childhood, when everything was still simple. When all he had to think about was what to eat, where to play, what to wear. Carefree and pure._

_A sharp contrast to his life now, where his very being is consumed by thoughts of the future._

  _He tilted his head, intricate headdress jingling as serious eyes carefully studied the room. It’s not a bad life, the man thought absently. His every whim was given, his every desire met. His every wish granted - all except for one. His wish to be free._

  _After all, a cage is still a cage, no matter how elaborately decorated._

  _It’s not as if he didn’t try to leave, the man mused, carefully rewinding the music box. No, certainly not for the lack of trying. But with every failure was loss, and now…_

 

_...now, there are too few of his precious people left for him to even consider trying again._

 

* * *

 

Viktor Nikiforov watched the bustling marketplace in fascination, blue eyes sparkling brightly. People in simple, light weight clothes walking to and fro, merchants peddling their wares in bright, sunny voices - so different from his birthplace, with its unrelenting cold, and endless winter. The Imperium of Zima, the Kingdom of Winter.

“Is this your first time here, in Hasetsu?” a bright, sunny voice asked, and the tall man turned to find himself staring at a petite, smiling lady. “Welcome!”

“Yes, it is my first time here!” Viktor replied, a heart shaped smile appearing on his face. He blinked in sudden realization. “Oh! You know English!”

The lady bowed slightly in acknowledgement and peered up at him, looking slightly concerned. “Are you lost? I noticed you have been looking around - I can help, if you would like?”

“I’m looking for Yu-Topia Akatsuki…?” he replied, uncertain tongue stumbling over the foreign words. “I have a reservation there, but I can’t seem to find where it is.”

“Oh! What a coincidence!” the lady clapped her hands delightedly. “Would you happen to be Victor Nikiforov-san? I am Hiroko Katsuki, the one who took your reservation over the phone a month ago. I was getting worried when you did not show up this morning!”

Viktor’s eyes lit up. “Katsuki-san, it’s nice to meet you finally!”

“Yu-topia is this way, please follow me.” Hiroko motioned for the man to follow, “I hope you had an uneventful trip! You are here for the festival, yes?”

“Yes, the Fire Festival,” the Zimanian nodded, adjusting his hold on his luggage as he did so. “I’ve heard that it’s a beautiful festival, dating back hundreds of years - fortunately, I have business in Minazuki’s Capital, so I took this opportunity to experience and see it for myself.”

“I see, then I hope you enjoy yourself!” The woman gestured to where a sleek black car is waiting. “I have sent for the car - Mari, my daughter, will welcome and show you your room once you arrive. I still have some errands - I was quite lucky to have met you here!”

“I definitely will. Thank you, Katsuki-san!”

 

* * *

 

Yu-Topia Akatsuki, Victor decided, is a treasure.

Sliding a bit deeper in the heated water, the silver-haired man relaxed - tension seeping out from his shoulders as he basked in the heat. A little off the beaten path, the hotel - _onsen_ , Victor corrected himself - is located in a quiet area of the city, sheltered by trees and birdsong.

Just what he needed, a quiet break before he gets thrown into the thick of things.

 _Now, enough of that_ , Victor chided himself, as he reached up to adjust the small white towel on top of his head. _There will be enough time for me to think about responsibilities after this._

 He sighed in bliss, took a deep breath, and -

\- the fragile scent of cherry blossoms assailed his nose, floating so delicately against the scent of sulfur and water.

 “Oh. _Sumimasen,_ I-I didn’t realise someone was already here.”  

A low, quiet voice.

Blinking, Victor jerked upright and turned just in time to see someone bow, jet black hair covering most of his features. Before Victor could open his mouth to protest, though, the man straightened and swiftly turned - leaving the onsen as quietly as he came.

A glint of sienna brown eyes, fringed by heavy eyelashes flashed briefly through his mind. With a sigh, the silver-haired man slumped back against the walls of the bath. Folding his arms and resting his chin on top of it, he murmured absently, “...he didn’t have to leave…”

 

_His eyes seemed so familiar, though._

 

* * *

 

“This looks delicious!” Victor exclaimed, blue eyes sparkling as he stared at the food in front of him. A bowl sat in front of him, full of steaming white rice, overlaid with several pieces of pork, and crowned with golden, fluffy scrambled egg. He took a deep sniff, and let out a happy sigh. “It smells amazing, too! What is this called?”

“We call that _katsudon_.” Hiroko supplied, setting down another tray with the same items - a small bowl of soup, a small plate of salad, and a large bowl of katsudon. This tray, however, was wrapped in clear, cling plastic, as though it would be eaten much later. Settling herself comfortably across Victor, Hiroko hummed in thought. “In English, it would mean pork cutlet bowl.”

“Katsudon,” Victor tested out the words, committing it to memory. He glanced questioningly at the other tray. “Is there another guest? Oh! I didn’t mean - “

Hiroko chuckled, waving his apologies away. “No need to apologise - and no, this isn’t for a guest. It’s for someone who always comes to visit at this time of the year. A much beloved person. He’s sleeping right now though, so you haven’t seen him. Perhaps tomorrow.”

“I see. I’ll look forward to meeting him, then.” Victor turned his gaze back to the bowl. “As they say, when in Roma - err, Katsuki-san, what do you say before you eat? Itadakimash?”

“It’s _itadakimasu_ ,” the older woman gently corrected him, smiling. “And please, call me Hiroko.”

Victor beamed. “Itadakimasu!” And in another heartbeat: _“Vkusno! Amazing!”_ He took another bite; swallowed. Glanced at the smiling woman in astonishment. “Hiroko-san, surely you must be the goddess of cooking! This is so delicious - so _vkusno!_ ”

The older woman laughed, “I’m happy you like my cooking, Nikiforov-san.”

“Please, call me Victor, Hiroko-san, I insist!” Happily, Victor consumed his dinner, chattering away with the inn mistress who kept him company.

Leaning back with a contented sigh, Victor patted his tummy. “That was really delicious, Hiroko-san. The best dish I’ve ever had, and I travel a lot!”

“Thank you, _Vicchan_ ,” Hiroko smiled, shifting to gather the used tray and standing up. Victor’s eyes gleamed brightly at the new nickname. “Would you like tea? Sake, perhaps?”

“Tea sounds good,” Victor murmured. He blinked, and realised belatedly that Hiroko stayed with him the entire time he ate. “Hiroko-san, where is your husband and your daughter?”

“Oh, Mari-chan and Toshiya are preparing the _mikoshi_ for the festival at the end of the month,” Hiroko answered as she padded back into the room and knelt, setting down a pot of tea with teacups. “They won’t be back until later tonight.”

“Is this for the Fire Festival? And.. a _mikoshi.._?”

Hiroko nodded, as she poured tea. “A mikoshi is a small, portable shrine,” the inn mistress explained. “Our family has always been tasked with maintaining and protecting the mikoshi, and readying it for the festival. From our ancestors of when Minazuki was established, and until now, it has been an unbroken tradition.”

“Amazing,” Victor murmured, fascinated. “We have our own traditions at Zima, but not as long-standing as the Fire Festival and all it’s entirety. How interesting.”

The lady smiled indulgently. “Minazuki is a land of tradition. Some would find it stifling, but not all of them are bad. Now, Vicchan,” she patted his hand fondly, “...why not go out? The night is still young, and Hasetsu is beautiful at night. There are several attractions as well, tiny celebrations leading towards the Fire Festival.”

“Oh! That’s a nice idea, Hiroko-san!” Victor lit up, eyes bright with excitement. “Do you mind if I borrow a map?”

Hiroko tilted her head curiously. “You want to walk?”

“Yes! It’ll be a good way for me to get familiar with Hasetsu, _da?”_

 

* * *

 

Mari padded into the family dining room, stopping short when she saw the occupant. “Oh, you finally went out of the onsen. I thought I heard your voice earlier.”

“Ah, yes. I - I didn’t know there was an occupant, so I left.”

“Oh, Mama didn’t tell you?” Mari huffed a laugh at the other occupant’s chagrined expression, moving to plunk herself right next. “He’s from Zima, if the hair didn’t give it away. He’s staying here for a month to see the Fire Festival, and then he’s going to _Hinomoto_.”

“Will you be going out after eating?” Hiroko inquired as she came in the room. “I see that you’re all dressed to go out.”

“ _Hai._ I haven’t been here for a long time now, and I want to see what changed after all these years.”

Mari studied him eat and inquired carefully, “Are you sure you are okay with staying here? She would probably be fine if you’d like to stay with her instead.”

Heavy lashes drifted down, obscuring sienna brown eyes from view. “I’m sure. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Mari replied doubtfully, eyebrows furrowed slightly; and then reached out to ruffle already tousled hair. “I’ve missed you, squirt.”

 

 _Katsuki Yuuri_ smiled back, a shy tilt of his lips. “Me too, Mari-nee. I’m happy to be back, even for a little while.”

 

Hiroko watched the two siblings interact, eyes immeasurably soft and fond. “Now, Yuu-chan, finish your food before you go. I’ll get someone to ready the car for your use.”

“If you don’t mind, Mama, I would rather walk?” Yuuri requested softly. “It’s been 5 years since I last saw the town, and I want to see what has changed. I’m only ever allowed to be here and at the shrine, and this time I’m allowed to stay longer, so...”

Mari and Hiroko exchanged glances; and Mari spoke up. “But, Yuuri - “

“Please?”

His older sibling sighed. “All right.”

 

* * *

 

Victor walked around, blue eyes gleaming with wonder as he took in glowing lanterns hanging from the stalls, the laughter from the people milling around. Young children ran, dressed in bright robes and clutching what seemed like candy apples in their fists. Teenagers, clad in casual clothes, strolled languidly - taking pictures with their mobile phones with bright, happy smiles.

He smiled wistfully to himself. In his home country, Zima, Victor never had the chance to go out and play. Most children, as well, would stay at their homes - with their country as cold as it is, it wasn’t advisable to go out when night comes forth. Therefore Victor was happy to see children having fun, their giggles pleasing to his ears.

Spying a stall selling what seemed to be small, sticky sweets, Victor made a beeline for it. With a sigh of relief, the man plopped into the provided bench - smiling gratefully at the young stall owner, who slid a glass of cold green tea towards him. “Thank you!”

“You looked like you needed it,” the young woman laughed, surprising Victor as she too, spoke in English. “You’re from Zima, aren’t you? I’m sure you aren’t used to our weather here in Minazuki, yet!”

Victor blinked. “How did you know I’m from Zima?”

“The hair, of course!”

Instinctively, Victor’s hand flattened his hair, and he smiled sheepishly. “I guess my hair color isn’t that common around here, in Hasetsu.”

“Don’t worry, as a tourist town, we’re all a bit used to other haircolours,” the young woman replied, smiling reassuringly. “Welcome to Hasetsu! My name is Nishigori Yuuko. You are here for the Fire Festival, yes?”

“Nice to meet you, Nishigori-san! I’m Victor Nikiforov - please, call me Victor. And yes, I’m here for the Fire Festival.” Curious, the man peered over the treats, what seemed to be small, sticky balls speared through with a stick. “What are these called?”

Yuuko took two sticks, put it into a plate, and slid it over to the man. “We call them _Mitarashi dango_ \- sweets made from glutinous rice flour. Standard festival fare - I hope you like it!”

Victor plopped one into his mouth, and chewed thoughtfully; his eyes widening in delight a heartbeat later. “ _Vkusno!_ ”

The woman giggled, more on his expression of astonishment than anything else. “I’m glad you liked it! Feel free to stay longer.”

“ _Spasibo!”_

 Victor did end up staying, chatting happily with Yuuko - even helping the young woman with her stall and meeting her husband (who apparently runs the other stall that sells a type of noodle dish, named _yakisoba_. Victor resolved to go there the next time.). He was about to leave, when the soft jangle of bells caught his attention. Victor’s eyebrows furrowed, and he tilted his head to find where the sound came from.

“Oh.” Yuuko murmured softly, suddenly standing next to him. “A noble, from Hinomoto.”

Victor turned to where the woman was staring, and his breath caught. There stood someone, clad in a _kimono_ dyed in soft pastel colours - or at least, that’s what he assumed the person to be wearing, as he can only see from knee down. The rest was obscured by a voluminous veil, pinned to a wide, woven hat, falling like a waterfall and encircling the wearer. Delicate flowers were pinned on top of one side, red woven cords falling with what seemed like tiny bells at the end.

Victor finally remembered to breathe. “What’s her - his - that hat -”

“An _uchikatsugi_ ,” Yuuko explained softly. “Nobility wear them. It’s old fashioned, and rarely seen nowadays. It’s what they wear when they go out, most especially those that haven’t been presented to the society. Only old noble families wear them anymore, in this day and age.”

“Is it rare to see someone from Hinomoto to visit Hasetsu?” Victor asked softly, still watching as the figure moved, bells tinkling. A child ran up to the figure and - “Oh! He tripped!”

Victor watched, transfixed, as the figure knelt - pale hands sliding forward from the veil, picking up the now wailing child to set him on his feet carefully. The child stopped crying to stare up to the figure in wonder, and Victor suddenly felt a slight envy, sure that the child saw whoever was underneath that veil.

“It’s not rare, actually - just uncommon,” Yuuko finally replied, both of them watching as the child’s mother ran up, scooped her offpsring, and bowed repeatedly to the figure. Bells jangled as the person apparently shook their head, waving aside the apologies. “What’s rare is someone from an old family to be here before the actual festival. It’s been years since we last saw one.”

“I see…”

“Well now, Victor-san - are you heading back?” the young woman asked, handing over a small package wrapped in leaves and twine. “If I may bother you to please give this to Hiroko-mama?”

Reluctantly, Victor turned, and accepted the package. “Oh - of course! But, Yuuko-san - you know Hiroko-san?”

Yuuko laughed merrily. “Victor-san, Hiroko-mama is my aunt! We actually live close to Yu-topia Akatsuki, too. My family runs Ice Castle Hasetsu outside of these celebrations. It’s an ice rink -  please, visit when you have the time!”

“I definitely will!” With a wave, Victor turned, wanting to see the mysterious noble once more but -

 

\- the person had already left.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko watched as the tall Zimanian waved, walking away. She sighed wistfully as arms encircled her waist from behind her back, and she leaned back. “Welcome back - you had him on the way home already?”

Nishigori Takeshi nodded. “I didn’t realise he’d visit so early. Are you happy to see him, Yuuko?”

“Of course!” Yuuko replied immediately. “I just wish we knew beforehand. Honestly, that guy…”

“Well, that’s not really surprising, you know how he is,” Takeshi remarked. He paused. Then: “That Zimanian you met…”

Yuuko turned and arched an eyebrow. “Victor?”

“Yeah.” Takeshi frowned. “He seemed really familiar.  I can’t put my finger on it, but I feel like i’ve met him before…”

“You too? I normally won’t chat up people, but you’re right,” Yuuko murmured, brows furrowed. “He seemed so familiar that I can’t help but talk to him.”

“Well, whoever he is - I hope he won’t get lost on his way back to Hiroko-mama’s…”

 

* * *

 

Victor, unfortunately, was lost.

Even with the map in his hand, he inadvertently took a wrong turn and he found himself staring at a flight of stairs, leading up to what seemed to be a crimson red _torii_ gate. Wind gently rustled through the trees, and only moonlight lit the stairs. It should have been, for all intents and purposes, a scary scene, and yet -

Victor can only feel peace.

Standing there, Victor made a quick decision. He started going up the stairs, steps slow and sure. Soon enough, he reached the top - and realised it was a shrine. No wonder he felt at peace; the energies in this area ensured no taint or corruption ever set foot in this place. Looking around, it seemed as though the shrine was pretty much deserted, the hour too late for visitors to loiter.

 A soft giggle.

 Victor started. _Well, it seems like I’m not the only visitor.._

 Curious, the man followed the sound, skirting the main building and finding a small pathway, lined with trees. Victor continued, until  he came into a clearing -

\- and for the second time that night, Victor caught his breath.

 

Standing before him was the person earlier, kneeling before a puppy. The veil’s ends trail on the ground, and a pale hand was held out for the puppy to lick. The small animal barked, and the noble giggled again, another hand slipping out of the veil to pet the pup.

 “ここ、Vicchanを残して申し訳ありません。”

Victor started. _His nickname -_

 “私は今戻っている,” the noble continued, “...だから家に帰る？ あなたは長谷津を守って、いい子でした。”

The puppy barked in agreement, and there was a huff of an amusement from the noble. “行こう。”

Victor watched as the noble picked up the puppy, and brought the small animal inside the veil - he doesn’t know why, but he felt like he couldn’t look away. He hasn’t even seen the person’s face and yet here he was, unable to look away. The noble finally stood, as though to leave.

“ねえ - Vicchan, やめる -  “ The puppy, it seems, was licking the noble’s face.  The uchikatsugi started to slip. “ああ - 私の帽子 - “

 

It was as if in a slow motion.

 

The uchikatsugi started to slide, and Victor held his breath. He didn’t know whether he was inwardly praying to have it completely fall to the ground, or -

A pale hand shot upwards, holding the uchikatsugi still and then pushing it gently back into place. Victor exhaled in disappointment - softly, but just enough for the noble to startle, and whirl around around to face him.

Victor smiled, and brought up a hand in greeting. “Hello!”

The noble squeaked, and moved in a tinkle of bells, veil swirling around a petite form.

“Wait, no, don’t leave!” Victor took a step forward, a bit desperately. “I’m lost, and I don’t know how to get back to Yu-topia - please?”

The noble stopped. Victor took another step forward, taking his chance.“I just arrived earlier today, and I seem to have taken a wrong turn, and - and I don’t want Hiroko-san to worry. Please, even just to point me in the correct direction?”

Silence.   
Victor’s heart seemed to beat in double time as the noble seemed to consider him quietly.

 _Oh - oh no, what if he didn’t understand me?_ Panicking, Victor opened his mouth, then closed it. _What - what do I say, I don’t know enough Minazukian language to say anything other than hello -_

A soft tug on his shirt jerked him out of his spiraling thoughts, and Victor looked down in surprise to see a pale hand clutching at his shirt hem, a puppy ( _an adult poodle?_ ) sitting down patiently at his feet. During his internal panic, the noble had apparently moved next to him, Victor too lost in his thoughts to notice.

Victor stared at the noble next to him - who in turn tilted their head in confusion, bells tinkling with the movement. The Zimanian stared at the obscured face, and then down to the hand gripping his shirt - then back to the noble.

With a sudden squeak, the noble dropped Victor’s shirt, taking a step back - and started bowing frantically.

 _What’s he doing - oh!_ Victor waved his hands frantically. “Please, don’t apologise! I was just surprised! Please, stop, I’m not offended - here, you can grasp my shirt again if you’d like!”

Sudden silence. And then, just as suddenly, laughter from the two; Victor wiping tears of hilarity as he tried to regain composure. “I’m sorry for scaring you. I assume you know English?”

A nod.

“Great!” Victor sighed in relief, and then added hopefully, “Will you help me?”

Another nod, this time emphatically. A pale hand slid out between the veil, and impulsively, Victor grabbed it, holding it to his chest. “Thank you so much! You have no idea just how much I’m grateful to you!”

The noble froze.

 _Blyad_ , Victor swore mentally, slowly letting go of the hand and smiling sheepishly. “Ah, sorry - I’m just really happy that you’ll help me, and I easily get carried away, so - “

A soft giggle, and the hand reaching up to make a gesture, as if saying _it’s okay_. Victor’s shoulder’s sagged minutely, tension seeping out. He smiled again, this time hopefully. “So… lead the way?”

The noble nods, bells tinkling. The poodle at his feet barked in agreement. With a swirl of the veil, the noble turned, heading back towards from where Victor came from. After a while, the Zimanian followed, poodle trotting alongside him.

In silence, Victor followed the noble as they left the shrine, walking down the steps. He watched curiously as the noble reached out and trailed his fingertips against one trunk of the torii, porcelain skin stark against the crimson red. He kept his curiousity to himself, however- putting it down as something Minazukian in nature.

The noble confidently turned and led the way, the poodle still trotting obediently next to Victor. Only the sound of the noble’s _zori_ and Victor’s shoes scraping on the ground that can be heard; accompanied by the cry of the cicadas as they walked. A few minutes pass, and the surroundings gradually become familiar, until Victor can see the street where Yu-topia is located.

His blue eyes brighten. “Oh! There it is, Yu-topia!”

The noble nods, and with a flourish, beckons him to move forward. The poodle scampers forward to sit down next to his master’s feet.

“How can I ever thank you?” Victor walked forward, then turned to the noble, beaming. “I mean, if I haven’t met you I would still be lost - is there anything I can do?”

The noble shook its head no, bells tinkling.

“But I need to repay you,” the Zimanian protested, “You practically saved my life, you know!”

Stubbornly, the noble still shook its head no, and insistently gestures toward Yu-topia. The poodle at its feet barked as well, as though to drive the point.

Victor sighed softly. “I can’t. As a Zimanian, I have to repay any debt. I can’t overlook this.”

Silence. Oddly enough, Victor could feel the noble’s intense regard, even through the voluminous veil they wore. Wind blew; bells tinkling gently in the air as they stared at each other.

After a long second, the noble’s pale hand slid through the veil’s opening, as though to reach out, when -

 

“ _Vicchan? Is that you?”_

 

Hiroko’s voice jarred through the stillness, and Victor turned to see the inn mistress a few ways back, making her way to him.

“Hiroko-san!” Victor raised a hand in greeting, waiting until the Inn mistress reached his side. “I’m sorry for worrying you - I got lost,” he explained, catching sight of the worry in her eyes. “Luckily enough, someone helped me.”

The older woman sighed in relief. “Ah, that’s good, thank kami-sama. Who helped you?”

“Oh, its this lovely noble right -” Victor turned, and stilled in surprise. “Ah. Where did they go?”

 

The spot where the noble used to stand mere minutes ago now lay empty, as though they were never there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 **Some notes, for world building:**  
  
_Imperium of Zima_ \- Russian for Winter, this country is heavily inspired by Russia.  
  
_Kingdom of Minazuki_ \- Japanese for the month of June (水無月); roughly translated, it means the Month of Water. This country is heavily inspired by Japan. Hasetsu, where the Katsuki family lives, is one of its tourist towns, and where the Fire Festival takes place. It's capital is called Hinomoto.  
  
_Hinomoto_ \- Minazuki's capital, it is inspired by Kyoto. Hi no Moto is an  indigenous Japanese way of saying "sun's origin".  
  
_Fire Festival_ \- this is mostly a mixture of different Fire festivals, and other festivals, in Japan.  
  
_Uchikatsugi_ \- An uchikatsugi, as explained by Yuuko, is a long veiled headdress worn by Japanese nobility, usually women.  An example of this would be in this [link](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mboogiedown/2073749328).  Actually, [a fanart of Yuri wearing an uchikatsugi](https://twitter.com/Mondsee05/status/850723693172891648) was what started all of this, haha.

 _Torii -_ A **torii** (鳥居, literally bird abode,  Japanese pronunciation: [[to.ɾi.i]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA_for_Japanese)) is a traditional [Japanese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan) [gate](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gate) most commonly found at the entrance of or within a [Shinto shrine](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shinto_shrine), where it symbolically marks the transition from the profane to the sacred. ([Thank you, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torii).)

 _Zori -_ **Zōri** (草履) are flat and thonged [Japanese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japan) [sandals](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandal) made of rice straw or other plant fibers, cloth, lacquered wood, leather, rubber, or—increasingly—synthetic materials. Zōri are quite similar to flip-flops. ([Thank you, Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torii)[.)](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Flip-flops)

 

 **Language Translations  
** (Please bear with me - I'm taking up Nihonggo, but nothing yet of word structure. I'm still at memorization of kana! So all of these are from Google-sensei.)

 

 **Japanese to EN  
Note: **I put in Nihonggo there as it should be written, because Victor doesn't know how to speak or understand it - hence, to display how he doesn't know what was being said. However, any others - for example, Yuuri to others, would be in Japanese. Victor to Yuuri, or Hiroko, would be in English.

 **1\. “ここ、Vicchanを残して申し訳ありません。”**  
    _Romaji:_ “Koko, Vicchan o nokoshite mōshiwake arimasen."  
    _Translation:_ "I'm sorry I left Vicchan here."

 **2\. “私は今戻っている,”** the noble continued, **“...だから家に帰る？ あなたは長谷津を守って、いい子でした。”**  
     Romaji: "“Watashi wa ima modotte iru," the noble continued, "“ ...dakara ienikaeru? Anata wa Hasetsu o mamotte, ī kodeshita. ”  
     _Translation:_ "I’m back now," the noble continued, "so let’s go home, okay? You’ve been a good boy, guarding Hasetsu like this.”

 **3.** The puppy barked in agreement, and there was a huff of an amusement from the noble. ****“行こう。”****  
_Romaji:_ The puppy barked in agreement, and there was a huff of an amusement from the noble. "Ikou."  
     _Translation:_ The puppy barked in agreement, and there was a huff of an amusement from the noble. "Let's go."

 **4\. “ねえ - Vicchan, やめる -  “** The puppy, it seems, was licking the noble’s face.  The uchikatsugi started to slip **. “ああ - 私の帽子 - “**  
     _Romaji:_ "Ne - Vicchan, yamero -" The puppy, it seems, was licking the noble’s face.  The uchikatsugi started to slip **. "** Ā - watashi no bōshi - "  
     _Translation:_ "Ah - Vicchan, stop -" The puppy, it seems, was licking the noble's face. The uchikatsugi started to slip. "Ah - my hat -"

**Russian to EN  
**

**1\. да** (Da) - Yes

 **2\. спасибо** (Spasibo) - Thank you

 **3\. Блядь** (Blyad) - Fuck

\---

Yuuri wasn't actually supposed to meet Victor so early, in the onsen, nor was he supposed to actually talk with Mari, but - he was stubborn and forced himself in. I guess he really wanted to be with Victor immediately? Haha. Updates will be sporadic as I'm really swamped with work, but I'll do my best!

Note about the rating: This is marked mature, mostly due to language and violence - nothing sexually explicit will be included here.

 

 


	2. Fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet, they talk.  
> Storytelling and coffee -  
> Auspicious meetings and -  
> hitsuzen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading - if you've read this before, but went straight to this chapter, please, read the first chapter again! There are a lot of changes, so you'll probably be confused if you start Chapter 2 without rereading Chapter 1. If you're a new reader - welcome! Welcome to my madness.
> 
> It took me a while to finish this chapter. With work, and me just being my usual difficult self, it was hard to find the time to write, and harder still to just get myself together to churn this out. This is turning out to be...super slow burn. Also, I've read, edited, read, edited this so many times that I'm sure there are errors...

_Sleep, sleep, O beloved Child of God_  
_Stars will be written like hymns in your sleep_  
_Live for an instant, sleep for an eternity_  
_Anyone would be able to recite a song of life for you_  
_-_[ EXEC_CHRONICLE=KEY/. #Lyune extracting  
](https://youtu.be/ctorHNk4rE4?list=PL00E0C60276EE643F)  (Ar Tonelico)

 

* * *

  _“Ne - you won’t forget, right?”_

_“Of course! We’ll be friends forever~”_

_Pinky fingers, twined against each other, in a childish promise._

_“Friends forever, even if it takes years for us to see each other again!”_

_A soft giggle. “You’re silly, we’ll still see each other tomorrow!”_

_A pout. “Yes, but there’s nothing like the present - isn’t that what the adults say?”_

_“Well…”_

_“So I promise! We’ll be friends forever - and I won’t forget!”_

 

* * *

 

 Victor pouted.

It was the day after he got lost, and he decided that as soon as breakfast was over, he would head to town to find the noble who helped him.  He started so enthusiastically too, setting out with such high hopes. Surely, since Yuuko did say nobles from old families visiting Hasetsu is uncommon, he won’t have a hard time finding the person?

He has never been so wrong in his entire life.

The Zimanian sighed, crossing his legs as he stared out to the window unseeingly. A cup of coffee lay steaming by his elbow, unnoticed. It was already fast approaching noon, and he has had no luck locating whoever it was that helped him.

Afterall, he doesn’t even know what they look like. There’s only so much he can do with what he has - the only clue he has is the uchikatsugi, and even that has failed him.

“A-ano -”

Victor huffed. What was he to do? Did he already waste his time just roaming around and then just sitting here? Granted, the cafe is homey, and the coffee great, but -

“Excuse me - ? Is this seat taken?”

“Oh, no, please feel free to take a - “ Victor turned and looked up. “ - seat….”

His voice trailed off.

 

An angel smiled hesitantly down at him, jet-black hair tousled and falling into warm sienna eyes.

 

* * *

 

Katsuki Yuuri doesn’t really ask for much.

The happiness and well-being of his loved ones. The safety of his hometown. A warm soak in the onsen, his mother’s special katsudon. The freedom to dance to the music that he liked, to read the books of places far-away; small things that others take for granted, but he does not get to do often.

There is one thing that he absolutely must have in the morning though.

 

And that is - coffee.

 

“Mama, I’m going out!” Yuuri pitched his voice to be heard, already shoving feet into his sneakers, a book tucked securely under one arm. “I’ll be back after lunch!”

“Yuuri, wait - “

Waving cheerily to his protesting sister, Yuuri snagged the bike leaning against the wall, slinging over a leg and cycling off in one smooth movement. Book safely deposited to the bike cart, Yuuri sped off, a smile spreading through his face as wind whistled past.

 _I wonder why_ , the brunette mused, _I was so afraid to come back here._

So afraid, that he almost didn’t go, even if he was free enough to stay more days than the usual. Almost decided to just stay during the festival, and leave the same day.

Yuuri lifted his face to the sun as he cycled through familiar paths, trees casting dappled shade on his form.

_“Is that what you wanted, Yuuri? Whatever you decide, we will comply.” A pause. “But you and I both know that you’ll regret not staying longer.”_

Yuuri shook his head, a fond smile playing on his lips. It was true, after all. If he went and stayed for only a day, then he would have regretted it. But certainly then, he was about to say otherwise.

_“Yuu~ri, c’mon! Your family misses you. Vicchan misses you! It won’t hurt to stay. Nothing bad will happen. Also, katsudon!”_

The man laughed softly to himself as he biked into town, lifting a hand in greeting to familiar people as he sped past. Brown eyes lighting up as he spied the cafe he was looking for, Yuuri braked gently and got off. Leaning the bike against the wall, the man took the book, a deep breath, and pushed open the door.

* * *

“So you’re visiting?” Victor clapped his hands in delight. “What a coincidence, me too!”

The man - _Yuuri,_ Victor corrected himself - nodded shyly. “I usually go every year, but this is the longest I was allo - I mean, this is the longest I’ll be here. What about you, Nikiforov-san?”

Victor waved his hand. “Please, call me Victor. You make me sound so old. “ He took a sip of his coffee, leant backward. “I’m visiting here for a month, for the Fire Festival, and then going to Hinomoto for business. After that, it’s back to Zima for me.”

“Oh.” Quietly, Yuuri looked down his cup, then back to Victor again. “How is it like? Zima, that is.”

“It’s cold! Very, very cold. It snows most of the time, so we are almost always bundled up.” Victor propped his chin on a fist, cerulean eyes turning distant; voice soft as he continued. “Over the mountains, if you’re lucky, you can see the Aurora - lights that shimmer in the sky, as though they’re playing. When spring comes, and the ice melts, delicate flowers start to bloom. When I have the time, during Spring, I go to Воробьёвы го́ры - Sparrow Hills, in our language - to read, and see wildflowers in bloom.”

“It sounds really beautiful, your country.”

“It is. Oh, Прости, пожалуйста - I’m very sorry, I got carried away. “ Victor apologised, smiling ruefully. “I’m sure I must have bored you.”

The Minazukian waved a hand in negative. “No, I mean - I’ve never been to Zima, so hearing someone from there talk about it is great. I’ve only ever read about other countries in books, and they aren’t really good sources of information…”

Victor glanced at the book on the table, spying it’s title (Shenzhou: The Divine Land & its Fairy Tales). “Oh - then, that book -”

Yuuri flushed. “Oh, yes, I’m reading on the Empire of Shenzhou. I’ve been meaning to finish it, but I was busy with work. I thought, since I have a month free, I can finally finish it.”

“What’s your favorite?”

“I- I’m sorry?”

“Your favorite fairytale,” Victor elaborated, gesturing to the book. “From the book. I’ve studied Shenzhou, but I don’t think we ever covered fairytales.”

Yuuri hummed in thought. “My favorite.. It would have to be 财富的喜爱和儿童的吉凶  - the Favorite of Fortune and the Child of Ill-luck.”

“How does it go?” Victor leaned forward, interest piqued. “If you don’t mind?”

“Oh - no, I don’t mind.” Yuuri’s lips tilted in a small smile, and started to narrate. His brown eyes turned distant, unseeing - his voice soft.

> _“Once upon a time, there was a proud prince, whose wife gave birth to a princess. The prince was well-known to have extraordinary luck, but alas, his daughter, was born of ill-fortune. The Princess of Ill-fortune grew up, and as tradition, she was to be married. It is custom that when a princess is to be married, many princes from far-off lands will gather to court her; when the courting is done, the princes will gather in front of her. The princess will throw a ball of red silk; whoever catches that ball will be her fated husband.”_

 “A red ball of silk?” Victor interrupted. “Why must it be red?”

The man shrugged, not at all bothered by the interruption. “Have you heard of the red thread of fate? It is also called the Red Thread of Marriage. Shenzhou and Minazuki are near each other, and sometimes we share the same traditions. We believe that the gods tie a red string around the finger of whom you are destined to be with - your fated one, regardless of time, circumstance, or place.”

Yuuri leaned forward, lowered his voice in a whisper. “I’ve always believed that it's red, because - isn’t our blood red? Our heart? Love and destiny, fate and circumstance - all of it, entwined in our hearts.”

“That’s - “ Victor’s lips parted, and closed. Then: “That’s really beautiful.”

Yuuri fidgeted, flushing a delicate pink as he drew back. “O-oh. T-thank you. Sha-shall I continue…?”

“ _Da!_ Yes please!”

> _“The princes gathered, and courting began. As days and weeks went by, the princess noticed a beggar among the nobles; it seemed as though dragons were in his eyes - a Child of Fortune, the princess thought to herself, a polar opposite to her fate. Seeing this, the princess set forward, and asked the beggar to come when the silkball is set to be thrown._
> 
> _The day came, and the princess looked upon the crowd before her, looking for the beggar - the boy with dragons in his eyes. And once she found him, the princess went, and threw her red silk ball directly to the child of fortune, so he would be the one to catch it._
> 
> _Her father, the Prince, was outraged, and demanded to know why the princess would choose a beggar for a husband. Calmly, the princess replied, “Father, I was born under an unlucky star, your Princess of Ill-Fortune. I chose him because unlike me, he was born under a fortunate star, a favorite of fortune. If we were to be together, he will counter my luck.”_
> 
> _Alas, her father did not agree, and cast them out of his kingdom._ _  
>   
>  _

Victor jerked upright, indignant. “What? That’s - “

“Ssh!!”

Blinking, Victor glanced behind him and was taken aback to see children behind him - and it seems as though the entire cafe was listening in, quiet as Yuuri -oblivious, it seems, to his audience -  continued.

> _“The princess and the beggar lived very poorly, in a tiny hut, fighting for every scrap of food.  One day, the beggar looked to his wife, and said, “I am going to seek my fortune, and when I find it, I will come back for you. I promise.” The princess agreed,  because if not, then they would have died of starvation._
> 
> _And so the Child of Fortune left. While he was gone, the princess’ mother would secretly send food and money to her daughter, so that she would not die of starvation. The princess was alone for eighteen years, until one day, an emperor came to visit her._
> 
> _“You, who was born under an unlucky star, Princess of Ill-Fortune - how fares your fate?”_
> 
> _“Why do you ask me such a question?” The princess replied, confused. “I am a princess no longer, and of peasant status - far beneath yours, for you to pay my fate of any mind.”_
> 
> _The emperor studied the princess. “You are quite beautiful. I have heard that you are married, but you are alone in this hut. Are the stories wrong, and you are unmarried after all?”_
> 
> _“I am married, Emperor. My husband is a beggar who has left to seek his fortunes eighteen years ago, and has yet to return.”_
> 
> _“Would you like to remarry another man, then, as your husband has been gone for far too long?”_
> 
> _Aghast, the princess vehemently refused. “Absolutely not, Emperor! I took a vow, and I will remain as his wife until death! I will wait for my husband until he returns, for that is what he promised to me!”_
> 
> _The emperor was delighted to hear such refusal - for he, after all, was the beggar who left eighteen years ago to seek his fortune. He has returned as the emperor, to fulfill his promise to his wife._
> 
> _“My wife, my wife - rejoice, for your husband has returned!” The emperor exclaimed joyously. “I have come back to you, as I have promised, with fortune on my side!”_
> 
> _Happily, the couple reunited, the Emperor and the Princess returned to his castle, where the princess insisted to live as though everyday was the New Year. The Emperor was only too happy to comply, and they lived as though it is so._
> 
>  

“Then, they lived happily ever after!” One of the children interrupted, ponytails on her head bouncing. “Right? Right?”

Yuuri smiled. “I suppose so.”

“Yaaay!”

The two watched as the children dispersed, and everyone went back to what they were doing before. Victor turned to Yuuri, cerulean eyes solemn. “That wasn’t the ending, wasn’t it?”

“Why do you say that?”

The Zimanian shrugged, studying Yuuri. “Just a feeling.” _There’s something in your eyes that say it isn’t the end - but it’s not something I can say to someone I just met, right?_

“You’re very astute.” The Minazukian smiled softly, pitched his voice so it won’t carry over the room. “And you’re right.”

> _They lived as though it was New Year, every day, for eighteen days. However, on the eighteenth day, the Empress grew violently ill, and passed away, when the sun went to sleep and the moon awoke into the night sky._
> 
> _So ends the story of the Princess of Ill-Luck, and the Emperor of Fortune. Apart for eighteen years, lived happily for eighteen days. One day of fortune for each year of ill-luck - and yet the Princess died happily, without regrets._
> 
> _The emperor lived on, to a long and healthy life._

Victor went silent for a long while. “It’s not a happy story, isn’t it? She was born under an unlucky star, probably suffered all her life. She married someone with a fate opposite hers, in hopes that it would offset her luck, and yet they were separated for eighteen years. In the end, she passed away.”

“I suppose so,” Yuuri replied quietly. “But I think even just eighteen days of happiness was enough for the princess. In a way, didn’t she defy her fate? To have eighteen days of living joyously with her loved one, who came back for her - I think it more than makes up for those years that they were apart.”

“Better to have loved, than not at all, is it?” Victor murmured rhetorically then tilted his head curiously. “Why is that your favorite, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I guess it’s because I’ve always thought the Princess was brave enough to defy her fate.” The younger man smiled enigmatically. “Living here in Minazuki, you have to understand. Fate, _hitsuzen_ \- people believe in it. What happens to you is foreordained, your destiny is set in stone. Different from Zima, yes?”

Victor nodded. “Fate is what you make of it. Your life is what you choose it to be.”

“That’s why this fairytale is my favorite.” Yuuri ducked his head, trailed a fond finger down his book. “At least, it’s how I interpret it. Classical scholars say that what the fairytale imparts is that one cannot escape one’s fate - hence, her death. But - for me, the Princess did her best to defy her fate, and chose who to love.”

“You’re a very hopeful person, aren’t you, Yuuri?”

Victor watched as the Minazukian’s eyes shuttered.

“No, I’m actually not.” the younger man took a sip of his tea, turned to Victor. “How about you, Victor-san? What’s your favorite Zimanian fairytale?”

The Zimanian noted the abrupt change of subject, and let it pass. “Oh, mine? It’s Царевна Несмеяна - the Unsmiling Tsarevna. Have you read it, Yuuri?”

“Oh, I haven’t.” Interestingly enough, the younger man coloured, Victor filing away how Yuuri looked like, blushing (as well as the other times the man smiled, tilted his head - Victor can go on - it should be criminal how cute Yuuri is, he thought privately). “I haven’t actually read Zimanian fairytales, yet.”

Victor leaned forward excitedly. “Then, as payment for telling me yours, let me tell you mine! It’s really short, and - “ His prattling cut off as a quiet rumble was heard, and the Zimanian blinked. “Yuuri, are you - “

Yuuri coloured scarlet. “I- I forgot to eat breakfast, and it’s already lunch, so…please forgive me, that wasn’t very polite.”

“No, no, this is perfect! Let me treat you for lunch!” Victor leaned forward, practically vibrating. “Please! I haven’t had lunch either!”

“A-ah, no, I can’t impose - “

Victor pouted, and tried his best to give puppy-dog eyes to the younger man across him. “Yuuuri. _Please?_ I want to thank you for the storytelling, and also this is only my third time in town, and wouldn’t you feel really bad if I got lost and hungry and -”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go with you,” Yuuri laughed, interrupting. “Just stop giving me those eyes!”

“Yay!” Victor cheered as he stood. “Lead the way!”

Victor followed the young man as they headed out, waiting patiently as Yuuri put the book into the bike’s cart. They started walking, Victor right next to Yuuri, as they tried to decide where to eat.

 _I don’t know why._  
_I don’t understand._ _  
But I - I don’t want our connection to end, just yet._

“So, where do you want to eat, Victor-san? ...Victor-san?”

Victor jerked out of his thoughts, catching sight of Yuuri’s worried face. He smiled reassuringly. “Sorry, lost in my thoughts for a moment. Actually, I don’t know - I’ve never been here before, remember?”

“Oh, that’s true.” Yuuri hummed in thought. “What Minazukian dish have you eaten, then?”

“A lot of tasty things!” Victor tapped a finger to his lips. “I’ve had those delicious mochi, and for breakfast, miso soup and grilled fish - and oh, how can I forget! I’ve had katsudon! Nothing can top that!”

Yuuri laughed, and agreed. “Katsudon is my favorite dish as well! Then if you’d like, maybe katsudon?”

“ _Da!_ That’s a good idea!”

“I know a place that serves the best katsudon, but it’s a bit out of way - “

Suddenly, tinkling music tumbled in the air, and Yuuri stopped, eyebrows furrowing as he took out his mobile phone. “That’s - I’m sorry, I have to take this.”

Victor nodded. “Sure, go on ahead.”

“もしもし?”

The Zimanian watched as the furrow in Yuuri’s forehead grew deeper, until he was frowning; the light atmosphere all but gone. Victor decided, abruptly, that he much prefers the Minazukian smiling. Why is that, he doesn’t know, but there it was.

“天皇が私のために要求することは何を意味するのですか？” Yuuri paused, then continued in rapid-fire Minazuki. “私は行くことができない、あなたはそれを知っている。 私はすでにここで式典を始めましたが、それは止めることはできません。”

Yuuri sighed in frustration. “Alright. 私は見て、すぐに私が知っているように天皇に伝えます。” He paused. “I know, Chi. Don’t apologise, it’s not as if it can be avoided. I’ll see you soon.”

With a huff, the younger man ended the call, turning to Victor apologetically. “I’m sorry, Victor-san, I would have to take a raincheck on lunch. Something suddenly came up.”

“It’s fine, it sounded important. Work?”

Yuuri winced. “You can say that.I’m really sorry.”

Victor shook his head, smiling. “Really, Yuuri, I understand. Work is important too. Also, this way, I get to see you again!” He winked flirtatiously as the younger man flushed pink. Then, he sobered. “Is it- is it okay?”

“I - well, I - “ Yuuri stammered, then seemed to draw himself up, coming to a decision. He nodded firmly. “Yes, it’s okay. I want - I want to see you again, too.”

“Then, it’s a date!”  
“Wha - a date -”  
“Give me your phone, Yuuri!”  
“What - “

Victor daintily took the phone from the still-spluttering Yuuri, deftly adding in his number, then hitting call so his own phone would ring. “There! I’ll message you, okay?”

Yuuri sighed in defeat, smiling up to Victor. “You don’t take no for an answer, do you?”

“I don’t!” the Zimanian proudly answered. “Why should I? I mean, I got you to say yes to meeting me again, right?”

“Well, that’s true.” Yuuri huffed in amusement, then glanced up to Victor. “Then, I’ll see you soon?”

“ _Da!”_

“Okay. Be well, and safe, Victor-san.” Yuuri smiled at him, turning his bike around. “See you soon.”

Victor watched as the Minazukian climbed on his bike, and cycled away.

“See you soon… Yuuri.”

* * *

 

 

_[transcript]_

**Victor**  
Hi Yuuri! This is Victor! Thank you for telling me  
about your favorite fairytale!

 

                                     **Yuuri**  
                                    You’re welcome! People usually think fairytales  
                                    _are for children, so I was really glad you wanted_ _  
_ to hear about it. ( •⌄• ू )✧

 

Yuuri smiled to himself as he hit send. He was initially hesitant to ask if the silver-haired foreigner was okay to share his table, but Aijou Hyougen was full, and he really didn’t want to take his drink to go. Of course, the man seemed so lost in thought that he had to raise his voice slightly to be heard, but in the end, Yuuri enjoyed himself. Not many would be interested in fairytales, after all.

_“Excuse me - ? Is this seat taken?”_

_“Oh, no, please feel free to take a - “ The man turned and glanced at him. “ - seat….”_

_Yuuri blinked as the foreigner just stared up at him, hesitant smile fading at the intensity of the regard. He tilted his head in question. “Are - are you alright?”_

_“Ah - yes! I’m fine! Never been better!” The man gestured (quite dramatically, Yuuri thought privately) to the seat across him. “Please, take a seat! It’s free!”_

_“Thank you.” Yuuri smiled shyly, placing his tray down on the table. “I didn’t anticipate the cafe being full like this. I’m sorry for imposing.”_

_“No, no, don’t worry about it! I’m glad you did, actually, it’s quite lonely here since I’m just by myself…” The foreigner beamed back brightly, held out a hand in greeting. “My name is Victor Nikiforov! I’m visiting Hasetsu! What’s your name, if I may ask?”_

_“My name..” Yuuri glanced down; took a deep breath. Peeked at Victor’s expectant gaze.  “My name is Yuuri.”_

“What are you grinning like an idiot for, little brother?” Mari’s teasing voice filtered into his thoughts, and Yuuri jerked back to the present to see his older sister leaning against the torii. “Care to share?”

“No,” Yuuri squeaked, feeling his cheeks warm traitorously. He hurried past. “I - I need to get going, Mari-nee! They called, and - “

Mari sobered. “I know. Everything is ready.”

“Thank you, Mari-nee.” Yuuri turned, and gave her a weak smile. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Yuuri. It’s not something we have control over, right?” Mari made a shooing motion with her hand, the other already clutching a pack of cigarettes. “Go. She’s waiting for you. We’ll have your usual when you get back.”

* * *

 

 

_[transcript]_

**Today 11:49 AM**

**Yuuri**  
You’re welcome! People usually think fairytales  
_are for children, so I was really glad you wanted_ _  
_ to hear about it. ( •⌄• ू )✧

 

                       **Victor**  
                        Yuuri, that emoji is so cute!  
                        Teach me how you did that!

**Today 3:27 PM**

                       **Victor** **  
**                         Yuuri?

 **Yuuri**  
Oh! Victor, I’m sorry! I got caught up with work.  
I’ll teach you when we meet again, is that  
Okay? (๑•́‧̫•̀๑)

 

Victor’s fingers nimbly tapped a reply (a question, really, of when they can see each other again), a fleeting smile crossing his lips as he did so. How can someone he just met make him feel so warm like this? Is it even okay to be so forward, to someone he doesn’t even know the last name of?

His fingers stopped; he tapped a finger on his lip in consideration. Then, huffing in amusement, he murmured - “Была́ не была́,” and pressed send.

 

_[transcript]_

__ **_Victor_ **  
                     _Yay! Can we meet again_  
 _tomorrow? I want to hear_  
 _more about fairytales that_  
 _you like, and I can tell you_  
 _all about my favorite fairytale,too!_

 

Locking his phone, he pocketed it and started moving again. Victor was walking back to the inn, taking the path the noble showed him - in the end, no one was able to tell him where he can find the one he was looking for; nobles, apparently, pretty much keep to themselves.

_Bork! Bork!_

Faintly, Victor could hear the barking of a dog, and he smiled, albeit wistfully. His beloved dog, Makkachin, was back in Zima, with his younger cousin - there wasn’t enough time for him to arrange his poodle to come with with. Of course, now that he’s here, and the inn mistress assured him that dogs are very much welcome - maybe he can send for Makkachin!

Excited, the Zimanian reached into his pocket again, intending to get his phone when -

_The faint tinkling of bells; the harmonious clack of a traditional footwear._

Victor’s head snapped up and he turned, just in time to see the noble he was looking for stepping daintily down the stairs - absentmindedly, the Zimanian noted, that he had stopped at the base of the shrine. The poodle he met yesterday pranced in time with the noble as they went down the stairs, barking cutely.

With sunlight filtering through the trees, it made for a surreal sight, as though Victor was seeing a scene from long ago, when the Kingdom of Minazuki was still concealed - closed off from other countries, a myth.

Except -

The noble stopped short in surprise; a few steps above the Zimanian. The poodle barked once, panting happily as it sat down on its fat rump.

Victor smiled. “We meet again.”

* * *

  **Author's** **Notes:**

I honestly did not want this to be slow-burn, because - well, writing dork couple Victuuri is always fun! Except of course when the characters themselves start writing what they want in. It's like - since I rewrote almost everything in Chapter 1, Yuuri decided to be petty and not cooperate in him meeting Victor.. honestly, Yuuri. I also did my best to recreate phone message images - but I also included the transcript below it. It's kinda fun!

The first of the many influences of CLAMP has finally appeared! _Hitsuzen_ , according to Ichihara Yuuko of xxxHolic, means - a naturally foreordained event. A state in which other outcomes are impossible. A result which can only be obtained by a single causality, and all other causalities would necessarily create different results. For those who want to read more about it, this page discusses the difference between _guzen_ (things that happen by chance, but not part of a larger scheme of things) and _hitsuzen,_ wherein events that fall under it can be understood as connected to other events within that scheme, and thus signify the scheme and its ends as a whole. (Verbatim, source: [Guzen and Hitsuzen](https://onphilosophy.wordpress.com/2008/10/31/guzen-and-hitsuzen/), by [this author](https://onphilosophy.wordpress.com/about/)).

Initially, Victor was supposed to finally meet the man who barged into his bath, but, well, they insisted that the last scene has to happen, and so here we are! Hopefully, please bear with me.  
(๑꒪̇⌄꒪̇๑)

**Some World Building Notes:**

**1\. Sparrow Hills** ([Воробьёвы го́ры](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%92%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%8C%D1%91%D0%B2%D1%8B_%D0%B3%D0%BE%D1%80%D1%8B), _**V**_ _ **orobyovy Gory**_ ) - this park actually exists, in Moscow (more info, and a very nice picture can be seen [here](https://www.myguidemoscow.com/regionalinfo/sparrow-hills)). Victor was talking about spring, where you can see [yellow anemones in this park](https://www.rbth.com/travel/2013/03/12/12_places_to_watch_the_flowers_bloom_in_moscow_23747.html) during April. As Zima was inspired by Russia, I took one of their parks, and put it in. 

 ** 2. Shenzhou (神州) -  ** another kingdom near Minazuki, it's entire name is the Empire of Shenzhou. Shenzhou means "Divine Land", one of [China's ancient names](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Names_of_China#Shenzhou). This kingdom is heavily inspired by China. Fun fact: Shenzhou is also the name of a spacecraft developed and operated by China to support its manned spacecraft program. (Thank you, [Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shenzhou_\(spacecraft\))!)

 **3.** **The Favorite of Fortune & the Child of Ill-Luck (**财富的喜爱和儿童的吉凶,  Cáifù de xǐ'ài hé értóng de jíxiōng) - the fairytale that Yuuri said was his favorite actually exists in real life. Save for some minor changes, the fairytale here in this story and in real life stays the same. How Yuuri chose to interpret it is different from what it imparts in real life- the fairytale imparts how you cannot escape your fate, while Yuuri chose to concentrate on how the princess chose for herself, thus defying (in some way) her destiny. If you want to read it, [here](https://sites.google.com/site/gudaitonghuagushi/the-favorite-of-fortune-and-the-child-of-ill-luck) is where I read it.  


** 4\. The Unsmiling Tsarevna  ** ( Царевна Несмеяна) - as like Yuuri's, Victor's favorite fairytale exists in real life. You can read it [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Princess_Who_Never_Smiled).

 **5. Aijou Hyougen (**愛情表現 **,** Expressions of Love) - a cafe that Yuuri frequents whenever he is in Hasetsu. As all of its crew speaks English, most of its customers are tourists (and thus speaks English, which is this world's common tongue. Most of Hasetsu knows English, but not to the point of fluency).  


** 6\. Была́ не была́ ** ( _Byla ne byla_ , There was — there wasn't.) - A Russian proverb, it means: [Whatever the consequences can be — I'll try it](https://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/Russian_proverbs#.D0.92)! So what Victor was saying is, to hell with the consequences.

 **Language Translations  
** (Please bear with me - I'm taking up Nihonggo, but nothing yet of word structure. I'm still at memorization of kana! So all of these are from Google-sensei.)

 **Japanese to EN  
Note: I** put in Nihonggo there as it should be written, because Victor doesn't know how to speak or understand it - hence, to display how he doesn't know what was being said. However, any others - for example, Yuuri to others, would be in Japanese. Victor to Yuuri, or Hiroko, would be in English.

 **1\. 天皇が私のために要求することは何を意味するのですか？  
**_Romaji_ **:** Ten'nō ga watashi no tame ni yōkyū suru koto wa nani o imi suru nodesu ka?  
_Translation:_ What do you mean, the Emperor requests for me?

 **2\. “私は行くことができない、あなたはそれを知っている。 私はすでにここで式典を始めましたが、それは止めることはできません。”**  
_Romaji: "_ Watashi wa iku koto ga dekinai, anata wa sore o shitte iru. Watashi wa sudeni koko de shikiten o hajimemashita ga, soreha tomeru koto wa dekimasen."  
_Translation:_ "You know I can't go. I've already started the ceremony, and you know that I can't stop once I've begun."

 **3\. “ **Alright. 私は見て、すぐに私が知っているように天皇に伝えます。”****  
_Romaji:_ "Alright. Watashi wa mite, sugu ni watashi ga shitte iru yō ni ten'nō ni tsutaemasu."  
_Translation:_ "Alright. I'll look, and tell the Emperor as soon as I know."

**Russian to EN**

**1\. Прости, пожалуйста** (Prosti, pozhaluysta) - I'm sorry. (For more ways to say sorry in Russian, I used this [page](http://www.funrussian.com/2011/08/21/sorry-russian/).)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! You can also scream with me about YoI, or other stuff, on [twitter](https://twitter.com/winnermcwinners).


End file.
